polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold War
United Kingdomball United States of Americaball * South Koreaball * South Vietnamball * Islamic Emirate of Afghanistanball * Republic of Chinaball * Russiaball (1988 - 1991) |combatant2 = United Soviet Socialist Republicsball * North Koreaball * North Vietnamball * DR Afghanistanball * People's Republic of Chinaball |commander1 = Winston Churchill (1951 - 1955) Margaret Thatcher (1979 - 1990) Harry Truman (Until 1953) Dwight D. Eisenhower (1953 - 1961) John F. Kennedy (1961 - 1963) Lyndon B. Johnson (1963 - 1969) Richard Nixon (1969 - 1974) Gerald Ford (1974 - 1977) Jimmy Carter (1977 - 1981) Ronald Reagan (1981 - 1989) George H. W. Bush (Since 1989) Chiang Kai-shek (Until 1975) Rhee Syng-man (Korean War) Mikhail Gorbachev (1985 - 1991) Boris Yeltsin (1989 - 1991) |commander2 = Joseph Stalin (Until 1953) Nikita Khrushchev(1953 - 1964) Leonid Brezhnev(1964 - 1982) Yuri Andropov(1982 - 1984) Konstantin Chernenko(1984 - 1985) Mikhail Gorbachev(1985-1991) Mao Zedong(until 1960s) Kim Il-sung (Korean War) Fidel Castro (Since 1958) Che Guevara(1958 - 1967) }} The Cold War was a war between Sovietball and USAball and the bloodiest war in history a period of absolute tension between USAball and Sovietball, caused by their conflicting ideologies and territorial disputes in Europe and Asia, fought with proxy wars by countries with either Soviet or American support, but never directly because of the MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) caused by the invention of nuclear weapons. The Cold War lasted between 1945 and 1991. This article will contain tons of links to Wikipedia articles for convenience purposes. The Cold War also helped to cause the collapse of the USSR. History Iron Curtain rises (1945-1949) All started when Nazi Germanyball and Japanball were defeated and USAball and Sovietball took over his former clay. His sons West Germanyball and East Germanyball were respectively adopted by USAball and Sovietball. However, in Berlin, (part of Sovietball/ East Germanyball's clay), there were also parts of it belonging to UKball, Franceball, and USAball. West Germanyball was later given those back in 1948, and East Germanyball was given his own clay in 1949 by Sovietball, who had also taken over most of Eastern Europe's countryballs and their clay (sometimes unwillingly), and forced them into communism. However, in 1948, Yugoslaviaball argued with Sovietball over how communism should be like, and was then expelled from the Eastern Bloc. He was replaced by Chinaball (PRC) in 1949, after he killed his father Nationalist Chinaball and exiled his brother Taiwanball, before taking over Tibetball the following year. Sovietball also developed nuclear weapons of his own in 1949, after USAball had tested them in 1945, and dropped two on Japanball in the same year. Making him surrender. As a result, USAball formed NATO in 1948/9, to ally the capitalist countryballs against Sovietball and his friends. In 1948 however, Sovietball tried to take over West Germanyball's sector of Berlin, and in response, USAball airlifted supplies in, and Sovietball ended the blockade a few months later. This was the beginning of the fall of an Iron Curtain across Europe, which would last four decades. Meanwhile, USAball was trying to convince European countryballs not to join Sovietball, by giving them aid, and (for Japanball) therapy, via his Marshall Plan, and helping them rebuild their war-devastated clay. In 1945, he had agreed to split Japanball's dying former slave Koreaball's clay between himself and Sovietball, and adopted her daughter South Koreaball, while Sovietball adopted her son North Koreaball. Koreaball than later died. On an unrelated sidenote, the Jewcubes not killed by Nazi Germanyball in the Second World War were placed in British Palestine territory, displacing him and forming Israelcube by the UN. Korean War (1950-1953) In 1950, under Sovietball's encouragement, North Koreaball invaded his capitalist sister's clay, and almost succeeded in taking it all, but USAball and the NATO members intervened, and took back all of South Koreaball's clay, as well as most of North Koreaball's. However, Chinaball joined the war, and pushed the NATO members and the war's front-line back to the 38th parallel, where they started peace talks at Panmunjom in June 1951. In 1953, they finally agreed to an armistice, but as of today, North Koreaball and South Koreaball still really hate each other to bits. In the meantime, USAball developed a cure for polio, while going through some anxiety and developing some sort of a communist-phobia known as McCarthyism. UKball fought a war with his adoptive son Malayaball who wanted his independence, and had also been forced to grant independence to Indiaball in 1947. Independent countries soon began to spring up all over the place, as USAball and Sovietball scrambled to claim them and convert them to either capitalism or communism. Nuclear Arms Race (1953-1963) In 1953, East Germanyball tried to rebel against his adoptive father, so Sovietball formed the Warsaw pact, in 1955 as a reaction to NATO. In 1956, while USAball was going through his Civil Rights Movement phase, Sovietball's kidnapped liberated slave Hungaryball tried to rebel against his master. As a result, Sovietball raped Hungaryball, right in his Budapest, with tanks. But in 1957, he sent a satellite into space, Sputnik I, the first artificial satellite to ever be in space, beginning the Space Race between himself and USAball. At the same time, they were also building lots of nuclear weapons, and in response to USAball installing the Jupiter missiles in his ally and fellow NATO member Turkeyball's clay, Sovietball took advantage of Cubaball's new communism fad in 1959 to install some of his own missiles there in 1961, within striking distance of most of USAball's clay. In response, USAball blockaded Cubaball's territorial waters, and demanded Sovietball remove his missiles from Cubaball's clay. Cubaball claimed they were to protect his clay after USAball's failed attempt to invade it in 1961, at the Bay of Pigs. UKball and several other countries built nuclear shelters and panicked. Tensions grew between USAball and Sovietball, until peace conditions were reached in October 1962, with both the Jupiter missiles and the Cuban missiles being removed, and the world narrowly avoided a global thermonuclear war. A line was set up between USAball and Sovietball, to ensure clear communications between the two superpowers. Meanwhile, Lebanonball became violent, causing USAball to intervene on his clay, and Franceball lost control of her adoptive son Indochinaball, after Dien Bien Phu was lost, and his sons North Vietnamball and South Vietnamball became enemies. Their brothers Laosball and Cambodiaball could into dictatorships, as were many of the anti-communist dictatorship countryballs that USAball supported, such as Nicaraguaball, while Colombiaball developed split personality syndrome in the early 1960s. Algeriaball also gained his independence from his mother Franceball, in 1962, and Sovietball built a wall around East Germanyball's Berlin clay in 1961, to stop West Germanyball's capitalist influence from slipping through. Also, Belgiumball's forcibly adopted son Congoball became independent in 1960, Franceball and West Germanyball had a son, EUball in 1957, and USAball protected Taiwanball from his evil communist big brother. Vietnam War (1955-1975) In 1964, USAball became wary of North Vietnamball's successes against his non-communist brother, so he fabricated an incident in the Gulf of Tonkin, as an excuse to intervene in the Vietnamball's clay. In 1965-67, USAball destroyed hundreds of acres of rain-forests that were in his way, in an effort to stop North Vietnamball's evil communist influence, but the 1968 Tet offensive saw North Vietnamball gain the upper hand in the war, and his usage of guerrilla warfare against USAball was taking it's toll. After USAball's intervention became unpopular, he eventually gave up and pulled out of Vietnamese clay in 1973, allowing for the eventual victory by North Vietnamball over South Vietnamball when Saigon fell in 1975. In 1967, elsewhere in the world, Israelcube defeated the five combined forces of Egyptball, Syriaball, Lebanonball, Jordanball, and Iraqball in just six days, which was even more impressive than in the 1948 war. Meanwhile, North Koreaball caught USAball spying on him in his territorial waters in 1968, and Portugalball fought a series of wars with his adoptive sons Angolaball, Mozambiqueball, and Guinea-Bissauball in the mid 1970s, culminating in their eventual independence in 1974/5. In 1968, Czechoslovakiaball rebelled against his master, resulting in another Sovietball rape, this time however, in his Prague. Also, in 1971, Pakistanball was in a war with East Pakistanball because East Pakistanball wanted independence. This resulted in a war and a genocide against Bengali civilians. Eventually, East Pakistan won independence and became Bangladeshball. As for the Space Race, in 1961, Sovietball had gone up into space himself, a feat which USAball matched the following year, and USAball finally won the Space Race in 1969 by landing on the Moon itself. Detente (1973-1979) In the mid 1970s, USAball and Sovietball entered a period of relative peace called detente, after the end of the Vietnam conflict (1954-1975), and the Space race (1957-1969). In 1970, Chileball transformed to socialism, but after a certain traumatic event it became capitalist. In 1974, Turkeyball invaded Cyprusball's clay, and raped him, creating Northern Cyprusball. In 1977, USAball returned the Panama Canal's clay to Panamaball, and celebrated his 200th anniversary of independence in 1976. Guyanaball became suicidal in 1978 as well, and Tanzaniaball liberated Ugandaball. Chinaball opened up after the Sino-Soviet split in the 1960s to USAball's trading policies in 1978. However, in 1979, Iranball experienced a personality change, and held USAball's embassy in his clay hostage for 444 days, while he could into kebab. Meanwhile, Sovietball invaded Afghanistanball's clay, to help a local communist government. As a result, USAball gave weapons and ammo to some of Afghanistanball's rebellious sons, who would later become the Talibanball and Al-Qaedaball in 1988. This effectively ended the period of peace in the 1970s. The Second Time of the Cold War (1979-1985) In the 1980s, USAball and UKball both had personality changes, and became incredibly anti-communist. UKball could also into Thatcherism, and when Argentinaball invaded his son Falkland Islandsball's clay in 1982, UKball and USAball set out to teach Argentinaball a lesson. The same year, NATO members protested against Sovietball's rape and curfew of Polandball. Then in 1983, when Sovietball accidentally hurt South Koreaball over his airspace, this raised tensions between USAball and Sovietball. Tensions were raised even further later in the year when Sovietball mistook NATO members simulating a DEFCON 1 for a war games drill for a real invasion, and almost resulted in global thermonuclear war (again). In 1972, A Palestinian nationalist group had caused an incident at West Germanyball's Olympic games, so Sovietball thought it would be a good idea to repay the USAball-led blockade of his 1980 Olympic Games, by boycotting the 1984 Games in Los Angeles. North Koreaball also boycotted his capitalist sister South Koreaball's Games in 1988. Fall of the Iron Curtain and End of the Cold War (1985-1991) In 1985, Sovietball underwent a personality change, and used his new policies of glasnost and perestroika to help his economy, which had been failing throughout the 1970s and 1980s, to recover, by encouraging foreign investors to invest in his things. However, this backfired when his son Ukrainian SSRball accidentally caused a nuclear meltdown on their clay in 1986 at Chernobyl. Sovietball tried to keep it a secret, but when Swedenball detected it, his new policies required him to admit the truth, which unleashed decades of pent-up criticism from his occupied countryballs in Eastern Europe and also from his children, the SSRballs. Sovietball's only comfort was USAball's Challenger exploding the same year, and his capitalist economy experiencing a severe dip in 1987. However, by 1989, there was lots of unrest in the Warsaw Pact nations. Romaniaball could into democracy in 1989, and Bulgariaball left the Pact the same year. By August, Hungaryball had torn down the border fence between his clay and Austriaball's, and Czechoslovakiaball and Polandball held their first free elections that year. Later In November 1989, East Germanyball and West Germanyball tore down the Berlin Wall, and they were reunified in spring 1990, forming a united Germanyball. Sovietball was forced to withdraw from Afghanistanball's clay after that. By 1990, all the Eastern Bloc countries had left, and Sovietball's sons started to hate communism and than began to rebel against him, taking advantage of his ailing health. In 1990, Estonian SSRball, Latvian SSRball, Lithuanian SSRball, Moldavian SSRball, and Ukrainian SSRball left Sovietball, and by summer 1991, only 3 were left. Sovietball died when his son Russian SFSRball took power in a coup in August 1991, and was dead by 25th December, 1991. In 1992, Russian SFSRball renamed himself Russiaball, and the Cold War had ended. Sadly another Cold War has started. America was trying to stop the spread of communism, making the Soviet Union mad, so they both built nukes but were too scared to use them because they feared of nuclear war (who didn’t?). This continued until the fall of the Soviet Union. Participants/Combatants NATO/Western Bloc members * UKball (Founder) * USAball (Founder) * Franceball (Until 1966 and Founder) * West Germanyball (from 1955) * Canadaball (Commonwealth and Founder) * Norwayball (Founder) * Belgiumball (Founder) * Netherlandsball (Founder) * Denmarkball (Founder) * Portugalball (Founder) * Italyball (Founder) * Luxembourgball (Founder) Global Western Bloc (outside NATO members) * Australiaball (Commonwealth) * New Zealandball (Commonwealth) * Greeceball * Turkeyball * Israelcube (Unofficially) * Iranball (Until 1979) * Philippinesball * South Koreaball (Unofficially) * Japanball (Unofficially) * South Vietnamball (Until 1975) * Thailandball * Taiwanball * Kenyaball (from 1964) * Ethiopiaball * Andorraball * Indiaball (Commonwealth) * Pakistanball (Commonwealth) * Union of South Africaball (Commonwealth) * Paraguayball (caused from the civil war) * Guatemalaball (caused from the civil war) * El Salvadorball (caused from the civil war) * Malaysiaball {caused from the Malayan Emergency} Warsaw Pact/Eastern Bloc * Sovietball (Founder) * Polandball (Until 1989) * East Germanyball (Until 1989) * Czechoslovakiaball (Until 1989) * Bulgariaball (Until 1989) * Romaniaball (In name only) * Hungaryball (Until 1989) * Cubaball (from 1959) * Chinaball (People's Republic of, from 1949-1961) * North Koreaball (From 1950) * North Vietnamball (from 1954) * Angolaball (From 1975) * Mozambiqueball (from 1975) * Kampucheaball/ Cambodiaball (later People's Republic of Kampucheaball, from 1975) * Laosball (From 1975) Other Soviet Allies * Algeriaball * Libyaball(Gaddafi) * Congoball (Until 1965) * Ugandaball (Unofficially) * Nicaraguaball (caused the Revolution) * Panamaball * Maliball * Guineaball * Guinea-Bissauball * Madagascarball * Syriaball * Iraqball Non-USSR aligned communist states * Albaniaball (1968 onwards) * Chinaball (People's Republic of, 1961-1989) * Yugoslaviaball (From 1948) * SR Romaniaball (During Ceauşescu's regime) * Democratic Kampucheaball (until 1979) gallery Country-balls-a-very-cold-war.png|The Cold War in a nutshell }} Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball